wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Twisting Nether
You may be looking for Darkmoon Card: Twisting Nether or Server:Twisting Nether. Note that the Netherstorm is not the same thing as the Twisting Nether. The Twisting Nether dimension is separate, but intertwined with the primary material dimension (where your player character lives most of the time). This is not to be confused with the Great Dark (though there seems to be some overlap). Most translocation or teleportation spells are thought to send the user through the Twisting Nether. Examples include the Shaman spell Astral Recall, the Warlock spell Ritual of Summoning, and the Mage collection of portal spells. From chapter 1 of the World of Warcraft story from the official site, the Twisting Nether is described as: : An ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds of the universe, and : Home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe. The Twisting Nether, though it remains invisible and unknowable, is typically envisioned/theorized as a sort of dimensional net that links all the various worlds of the mortal plane. It is a realm of chaos, where colored, misty clouds and bright streamers mingle into a muted form that teases mortal minds. Innumerable worlds, including Azeroth, exist within the Twisting Nether, and many speculate that its protean energies are the stuff that creates existence. Magic currents are strong in the Nether, for it is demonic magic’s birthplace. Demons have their genesis in the Twisting Nether. They alone control its secrets and master its energies, using it as weapon, armor and cloak. They feel it through its madness, invading planes and whispering dark things to mortals on countless worlds. Some say that the Titans also live in the Twisting Nether, but since the Burning Legion runs wild and unimpeded in the Nether, it is more likely that they live in some corner of the Great Dark inaccesible from the Nether. Other creatures, made of energy and lunacy, also stem from the Nether's winds. To travelers, the Twisting Nether can be a doorway to other worlds. It is a dangerous path, however; demons and other creatures threaten wanderers, and the plane itself causes the mind to recoil when asked to navigate its wonders. Chaos seethes in the Nether, and only the most powerful can exert control. The Twisting Nether is sometimes referred to as Hades or Hell and other similar words in sources including the Warcraft I manual and the Manual of Monsters. The terms appear to be synonymous and do not have altered meanings. The Twisting Nether is sometimes described as the realm of death, or realm of spirits, and is the place where spirits of the dead go upon death. This may explain the twisting rotating sky seen in the so called "spirit realm" that players see when they are killed in World of Warcraft. Some quests require the player to die in order to visit this realm to solve requirements. The Twisting Nether and the Great Dark Beyond According to the Warcraft Encyclopedia entry on the Twisting Nether http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/594.xml, it is connected to the Great Dark Beyond (the "outer space" of the Warcraft Universe). The Twisting Nether is the astral plane between worlds. It is a chaotic and magical environment that overlaps with the Great Dark Beyond, yet is normally imperceptible to mortals. In the rpg it states that Twisting Nether is part of the Great Dark, their boundaries are inperceptible. Based on this description, one might interpret the Twisting Nether as having a similar connection to the Great Dark Beyond as the Emerald Dream does to Azeroth. This idea of a magical representation of physical space meshes well with what is known of the creation of Outland. When Draenor was ripped apart by Ner'zhul's portals, the portion of the world which has become Outland was pulled into the Twisting Nether rather remaining in the physical realm of the Great Dark Beyond due to the sheer power of the magics being unleashed. Other Names The Twisting Nether goes by many names, to some it is the Great Dark and they see no boundaries between it and the Twisting Nether. To others it is known as the Abyssal Plane, or the Astral Plane. To some it is known as the underworld, the lower planes, hell, Hades, and even possibly the Dark Below. Races and Creatures of the Twisting Nether *Abyssal Lamprey *Belker *Chaos Beast *Devourer *Doomguard *Ethereal *Felsteed *Felhound *Force Dragon *Prismatic Dragon *Genius Loci *Gibbering Orb *Hagunemnon *Howler *Invisible Stalker *Imp *Mephits *Mimics *Neh-Thalggu *Night Hag *Nightmare *Nightshade *Phase Spider *Phasm *Pseudonatural Creatures *Ravid *Shadow Mastiffs *Succubus *Vargouille *Voidwalker *Umbral Blots *Uvuudaum *Will-O'-Wisp *Yeth Hound *Infernals *Tothrezim *Nether Dragon *Nether Drake *Netherwyrm *Vanir Titans *Aesir Titans Category:Game Terms Category:Closed Zones Category:Worlds